Some Gave All
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm and Mac are part of a promotional activity and learn something about today's youth.


From: kevin amanda   
Subject: FF: Some Gave All  
Date: Sunday, December 23, 2001 12:47 PM  
  
Title: Some Gave All  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 (Some mild language)  
Classification: Story (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers: Takes place in season eight.   
Summary: Harm and Mac take part in a promotional activity for the Navy.  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
Monday Morning  
0800 Hours   
  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. sailed through the double doors that led into the bullpen carrying his briefcase in one hand and his cover in the other, whistling Anchors Away much to the displeasure of the few marines in the office. On the way to his office he made a detour to Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendiz's desk to collect the messages that had gathered for him that morning.  
  
"Sir the Admiral wants to see you ASAP." Petty Officer Jason Tiner told the tall Commander when he saw him talking with Gunny.  
  
"Any clue why?" Harm asked as he started walking to his office with the two men following him.  
  
"No sir, but Col. Mackenzie is already in there."   
  
"Sir about five minutes ago I saw Admiral David Cummings walk into the Admirals office." Gunny informed.   
  
"David Cummings isn't he with recruiting?" Harm asked looking painfully at the Admiral's door.  
  
"Yes sir." Both men answered after all it was their job to be on top of everything and which division most of the higher ranking officers were assigned to.  
  
"Sir the Admiral said for you to go straight in when you got here." Tiner told him then returned to his desk where he was typing up the itinerary for the Col.'s and Commander's next trip.  
  
Harm walked into the Admiral's well furnished office to find his partner and the two Admirals seated in the plush red chairs in front of the fire place.   
  
"You wanted to see me sir." Harm came to attention.  
  
"Have a seat, Commander. You remember Admiral Cummings? I believe he was on the set for the recruiting commercial you did two years ago."  
  
"Yes sir. Admiral it's nice to see you again." Harm nodded at the other Admiral. Admiral David Cummings was slightly shorter than Admiral Chegwidden with fine gray hair, and a mustache to match. The scrawl on his face gave him the appearance of a gruff man as did his posture. The man was seated straight backed in the chair with his legs crossed balancing a couple of file folders on his knee. From Harm's experience with the Admiral he was the exact opposite. While on the set shooting the recruiting commercial Admiral Cummings was a very generous man and a jokester. He was all the time playing jokes with his assistant telling him to lighten up, and after the commercial was finished he bought most of the crew and their families dinner at one of DC's finest restaurants.  
  
"You too, Commander. By the way you did excellent work on that commercial."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"That's why I'm here, Commander. Your commercial helped enlistment go up, but as I'm sure you know our numbers are still well below readiness. That's where you and the Col. come in." Admiral Cummings nodded to Mac who was seated beside Harm and Admiral Cummings.  
  
"I don't quite understand, sir. What does the Col. and I have to do with recruiting?" A confused expression crossed Harm's handsome features.  
  
"We've developed a recruiting campaign that we feel will be very promising in increasing our enlistment numbers. There's where you and Col. Mackenzie come in." Admiral Cummings explained.  
  
"Why? Do you need us to handle the legal issues?" Mac asked speaking up for the first time.  
  
"No exactly, Col. Lt.s Roberts and Singer can handle that. We want you two to be a part of the actual recruiting process." Admiral Chegwidden clarified.  
  
"Sir, if the Lts are handling the legal issues what do you need us for?" Harm prayed hoping that this conversation wasn't going where he thought is was. He had to do some recruiting while in the Academy and if recruiting is like he remembered it, it wasn't going to be fun at all.  
  
"The new idea is to have a representative of each branch of the military go to a selected high school and speak to the seniors about joining the military." Admiral Cummings passed a folder to each Harm and Mac that contained all the information on this new recruiting technique.  
  
"I thought we already had guys setting up recruiting tables or at least they did in Arizona."  
  
"We do, but they don't help recruit enough." Chegwidden supplied.  
  
"Plus a lot of high schools don't get recruiters or if they do they don't get enough information about the military. Each presentation will be recorded and shown at every high school in the country. What we want you two to do is head to one of these high schools and give the presentation for the Navy/Marine JAG officers." Admiral Cummings concluded.  
  
"Why us, sir?" Harm whined to neither of the Admirals in particular.  
  
"Because Commander, you and Col. Mackenzie are the best and have seen a lot more than most of these young pups." Admiral Cummings chuckled.  
  
"When will this presentation take place sir?" Mac dreaded this as much as Harm, but she wasn't going to let the Admirals know.   
  
"Friday morning."  
  
"Friday?" Harm was in complete shock. It was now Monday and there was no way they could get together a presentation to present by Friday.  
  
"Yes Commander. That should be enough time considering I'm reassigning all your cases." Admiral Chegwidden threw out trying to hide a smile. He knew Rabb and Mackenzie wouldn't be expecting that. "I'm also assigning Lt. Simms as your aid."   
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Admiral where will we be heading to?" Harm asked not pleased at all.  
  
"Meade County High School. It's located in Brandenburg, Kentucky. The population is about 6,000 county wide. About 1600 teenagers attend MCHS as they prefer to call it. 370 of them are seniors. I have recruiting pamphlets for you to hand out to the students. I'll leave them with you."  
  
"Petty Officer Tiner will have that ready for you when you leave."  
  
"When do we leave sir?" Harm asked Chegwidden who just finished speaking.  
  
"Thursday morning. I'm not sure all the details, but you'll take off from Andrews that morning and land at Ft. Knox later on in the morning. It's not that far away."  
  
"Sir how far is the high school from Ft. Knox?"  
  
"About thirty minutes. You'll be staying on base. All the information about the town is in the folder." Admiral Cummings answered. "Thank you both for doing this. I'm sure you won't let me down."   
  
Cummings stood as did Harm, Mac, and Chegwidden. They shook hands with the Admiral then he walked to the door.  
  
"AJ call me sometime and we'll have lunch."  
  
"Sure thing." And with that Admiral Cummings was gone. "Remember to get your itinerary from Tiner. Dismissed."  
  
Harm and Mac snapped to attention then left for their own afraid for the first time what a new assignment might bring.   
  
  
One Week Later  
Ft. Knox Military Base  
Ft. Knox, Kentucky  
  
  
"Sir, ma'am welcome to Ft. Knox, Kentucky." A young army Corporal greeted Harm and Mac as they stepped off the helo that brought them from Washington to Ft. Knox. Harriet would be arriving later that night.   
  
"Corporal, are you going to be our escort for the duration of our stay here?" Harm asked as they started walking toward the hanger.  
  
"no sir. We're kind of low on personnel and with the war going on there isn't anybody here for that. You're here for the speech at Meade County High School right?" At their nod he continued. "It's not that hard to find Brandenburg sir. Kentucky doesn't have very many big places so it's real easy to find where you're going. If you get lost you can just stop and ask anybody for directions.   
  
"Thanks corporal. Could you point us in the direction of the BOQ and well get out of your hair."  
  
"That way sir."  
  
"Thanks." With that Harm and Mac headed off toward the direction that the corporal pointed.  
  
"Hey Mac look in that file and see what time we're supposed to speak." Harm requested once they were back in his room going over the presentation.  
  
"0930."  
  
"Okay so school starts at what time?"  
  
"0820."  
  
"Okay lets say it takes about 30 minutes to put our presentation together and we want to be done at least 15 minutes before the students start arriving, so that's 0750 and it takes about how long to get there."  
  
"About 20 to 30 minutes."  
  
"That is if we don't encounter anything."  
  
"Like what Harm." Mac grinned at him as she bit down into a french fry. "It's not like you're going to find a 15 car pile up. This isn't the Beltway."  
  
"No but this is Kentucky. You never know when we might find a cow or two in the road or get behind a tractor."  
  
"Harm's it's not that bad."  
  
"Mac were in a state that has a town named Hog Waller."  
  
Mac gave Harm a look of disbelieve and grabbed the map from him.  
  
"You're not kidding."  
  
"See Mac."  
  
"Alright then maybe we should give ourselves ten minutes in case something comes up. So lets leave here about 0710."  
  
"I'll let Harriet know what time we're leaving." Harm nodded his head. "Alright see you then, partner."  
  
"Goodnight Mac." Harm gave her a little wave as she sneaked out his door.   
  
  
  
0930  
Meade County High School  
Brandenburg, KY   
  
  
  
Harm and Mac lucky made it to the high school without any cows in the road or getting behind any tractor, so they had time to meet with a few students and staff members and were truly impressed with the school. It was nothing like the schools they had been to growing up in California and Arizona. The principle had complete control over the school. When he commanded silence they obeyed and the same went for the staff. The students really respected and like the school they went to.   
  
"Students may I have your attention." the tall skinny principal held his boney had up and the entire gym was quite. The seniors they were told were the one seated in the uncomfortable metal chairs placed directly in front of the podium because that's where Harm and Mac's focus was going to be, at the graduating seniors. "Today is a great day for Meade County High School. One of our goals here is to get our school known and into the press and we've done just that today. Our school was chosen out of the thousands in our nation to be part of a new military recruiting process. Today to explain about law in the military are two of the Naves top litigators, Commander Rabb and Col. Mackenzie. I expect you to give them the respect and attention you would give me and other members of our staff. Commander, Col. the floor is all yours."  
  
The principal walked off the stage as the entire student body gave Harm and Mac a warm welcome.   
  
"Good morning my name is Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. This is my partner Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie and our assistant Lt. (j.g.) Harriet Simms....." Harm continued talking about the basic things that the Navy does.  
  
"You know I wonder if his first name is Commander." A short skinny boy seated beside two girls in the front row asked to now one in particular.   
  
"Jason stop being such as ass." The shorter, dark headed girl directed.  
  
"Speaking of asses I bet he's got a great one." Her friend added with a nod toward Harm. Mac who overhead the conversation couldn't help but to want to let the girl know just how great of a butt her partner really had and how big of an ass he really could be.   
  
"Now I'll let my partner Col. Mackenzie explain just what type of cases we get at JAG and how they just aren't about drunken sailors...Col. Mackenzie."  
  
"Thank you. As the Commander explained our cases just aren't about drunken sailors, well at least in our experience. Together Commander Rabb and I have been at JAG together for eight years and in that time we've gone from defending petty officers who dress like Santa Clause to prosecuting Admirals from espionage. Because there is a lot of travel in the military at JAG you will learn about the law in all different countries and well as use any foreign languages you may learn along with way. I speak at five different languages and have had to use them several different times. I've also had time to further develop my knowledge of the Muslim culture when I defended a princess from entering the country illegally with a petty officer. At JAG you will not be in the courtroom all the time when you argue a case. Most of the time you will, but there are some cases when you'll be on an aircraft carrier. The one that sticks out in my mind the most is when I had to prosecute a Lt. for killing three senior Russian officers when he fired on their vehicle with this jet. I believe Commander Rabb prosecuted that case and at the same time he was flying off the carrier. He'd have to leave the courtroom, change into his flight suit and climb into his jet. As you can see JAG can be very exciting." Mac went on explaining about the different people you could meet at JAG before giving the floor back over to Harm. "Commander."  
  
"There are several ways to get into JAG. I personally became an officer after attending Annapolis. Col. Mackenzie here was an officer through Officer Candidate School also known commonly as OCS. At JAG Headquarters currently we have eight enlisted men who are attending school at night to become officers through their four years of collegiate level studies. These eight individuals after graduating college or law school will have a chance to practice law on behalf of the United States Government. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yeah I got one." a blond with a pony tale perked up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering if you have to wear those drabby uniforms all the time?"  
  
Harm smiled at Mac. "Col. why don't you take this one. I do believe it's in your area of expertise." Harm cracked causing several kids in the gym to snicker.   
  
"Sure Commander and to answer your question from 8 to 7 every day we have to wear these uniforms and have to whenever we're on military business, but whenever we're out away from the job we can wear whatever we want. How about you next?" Mac pointed to the boy that made the ass comment earlier.   
  
"I was wondering if I join the Navy will they pay from all my college?"  
  
"If you qualify yes they will." Harm answered. Then pointed to another boy several rows behind him.  
  
"Do you both come from strong military families?"  
  
"The Commander does. He is third generation pilot. My father was a marine as well as my mother's brother. However you don't always have to come from a military family in order to join. Lt. Simms here came from a promising Florida family, her father a successful business man and her mother was involved with several charities, but she found her home in the Navy at JAG."   
  
"How about you in the back?"   
  
"I was wondering if you always have to be so formal in the military and are your friends also in the service or not?"  
  
"I'll answer this Col. To answer your first question no were not always so formal where we are stationed.. We're only so formal out in public, around the office if we are of equal rank we call each other by our first names. For your second question my friends are in the military and out, although most are in. Col. Mackenzie here has been one of if not by best friend for the last seven years. The Col. was Lt. Simms maid of Honor at her wedding and I was their best man to Lt. Roberts another JAG lawyer, the Col. and I are their son's godparents and our CO is his namesake. All offices aren't as close as ours, but everywhere you go you'll make friends that will last you a life time and you'll meet some who will only talk to you while you are with that unit."  
  
That was the last question before taping stopped and the principal came on stage.   
  
"thank you Commander Rabb and Col. Mackenzie. Students if you have further questions the Commander and Col will be available during your lunch time to answer questions. Now for dismissal....."  
  
Harm, Mac, and Harriet stopped off at a local McDonalds(about the only restaurant in town) to get lunch then head back to the school. They were there about half an hour before that same boy that asked about college came up to them.  
  
"Can I talk to you more about the college thing?"  
  
"Sure. Have a seat." Mac invited to one of the near by unoccupied tables.  
  
"You said before I have to qualify in order for the Navy to pay for my college. How do I qualify?"   
  
"You have to serve enough years in the Navy to pay them back for your college costs."  
  
"How long will that be?"  
  
"It depends on what college you go to. It can take up to several years."  
  
"Will I go to war?"  
  
"You might. The Commander has been in several combat situations, but then again that was when he was designated as a pilot."  
  
"but I don't want to go to war."  
  
"Then why do you want to join."  
  
"For college. My parents can't afford that kind of money."  
  
"I tell you what I'm not the best person to answer these questions. I joined because I wanted to. I'll give you the name and number of your local recruiter and he can answer these questions for you if you call him."  
  
Mac gave him the name and number and the kid left. They stood there for about two hours before they finally left.   
  
  
  
Mac's Room  
BOQ  
Ft. Knox, Kentucky  
  
  
"Mac can you please tell me whats wrong with kids today? All they want to do is go into the Navy because it'll pay for their college. What ever happened to wanting to serve because it was the right thing to do? What happened to protecting your rights as an American? What ever happened to those who gave all they had and ether came away with nothing or those who didn't come away? Those who are still left somewhere forgotten by most people? " Harm asked while she was finishing packing. They were one their way back to Washington in a couple of hours.   
  
"Harm you have to remember our back grounds and when we grew up. We grew up in a time when our parents were off fighting for a war they didn't believe in yet they were dying because of it. These kids only know about Desert Storm and then they were just babies. You have to remember that they don't know what it's like to lose a parent in a war." Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Col. Mackenzie." Mac answered.  
  
"Col. it's Jessie from Meade County High School. I wasn't sure if you'd left yet."  
  
"No were still here. Our flight leaves in about two hours."  
  
"Can we talk for a minute."  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
  
"How do I tell my parents that I've made the decision to join the Navy? I'm the youngest and the only girl."  
  
"Just tell them what you want to do and ask them to stand beside you. Trust me from what you told me they'll protest for   
awhile and then they'll support you."  
  
"Thanks, Col."  
  
"It was my pleasure Jessie. Listen when you finally do get in give me a call. I should still be at JAG Headquarters it not they'll know where to find me and if you ever need any help getting into OCS give me a call."  
  
"thanks. Bye Col."  
  
"Bye Jess." Mac hung up and turned to Harm.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Just a girl I met today. She reminds me a lot of myself, scared confused, but she comes from a great family who'll support her with her decision to join the marines."  
  
"What makes you think she'll stay after she gets her law degree."  
  
"Oh I don't know. Just a feeling that tells me in a few short years you're going to be behind the Admiral's desk yelling at her for going above and beyond the call of duty to seek truth."  
  
"Yeah I'm going to behind that desk when pigs fly."  
  
  
  
Ten years Later  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
  
"Listen Lt. I don't care if you think the accused is innocent. It's not your job to prove that he's innocent. You're the prosecutor not the defender."  
  
"Sir, the truth should be all that matters."  
  
"Not when he almost get's you killed and your butt out of the Navy. Don't let it happen again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Sir, yes, sir."  
  
"Dismissed." The short brunette snapped to attention just as General Mackenzie was walking through the door.  
  
"Aye, aye sir. General Mackenzie."  
  
"Hey Jess." Mac greeted and Jess left the room in a hurry.  
  
"Were you yelling at her Harm?"  
  
"No." Harm faced the window and Mac came up beside him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Harm stated firmly.  
  
"I see. Say did I just see a pig fly by your window." Mac laughed as he pulled her down on his lap remembering all those years ago.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
***********************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
